


Snow Flutter

by Tamari



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Frozen (2013) References, Pre-Relationship, Snow Angels, Snow Day, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamari/pseuds/Tamari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kel and Dom dance through the snow and around each other. Written for kati, for the Goldenlake Wishing Tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Flutter

“Squire Keladry, come outside!”

Kel paused mid-polish, sighed, and set down Raoul’s axe. She unzipped the flap of the tent, only to be greeted by a blast of snow in her face.

“Blech.” She scraped snow out of her mouth with her gloves, wiped her eyes, and glared blearily at Dom.

“Oops, my hand must’ve slipped,” Dom said, but his twinkling eyes and twitching mouth gave him away.

Splat!

Kel’s innocent face was a lot better than Dom’s. “So must’ve mine.”

He laughed, oblivious of how the sound, combined with the snow in his messy dark hair and the crinkling of his eyes, affected Kel. She looked down, fighting a blush and cursing her fickle heart. Hadn’t it been Neal making her weak-kneed just a few months ago?

Dom crunched over to her through the two feet of snow that covered the campsite. “Do you wanna build a snowman?”

“A… snowman?” Kel cast a glance back to the tent, where Raoul had been peacefully snoring.

“Unless you have more squirely duties to attend to,” Dom teased, making a face.

Usually, when Kel had wild ideas, she shoved them to the back of her mind. But she had snow down her shirt, cold fingers, and nothing to lose, since it was her last year with the Own.

After a moment of hesitation, she tackled Dom into the snow. He made an “oomph” noise, as most people would when confronted with an armful of lady squire. They landed as softly as two sturdy fighters could, powder snow billowing around them.

They were nose to nose, Dom’s blue eyes wide. Kel hadn’t thought this through.

Kel rolled off him, not gracefully, and made half a snow angel with the arm that wasn’t jammed against his side. With the snow so thick, it was difficult, and the amount of snow within her shirt increased.

Apropos of nothing, Dom started to laugh.

“What?” Kel said, giving him the side-eye.

He shrugged, which looked strange as he was lying down. “I’m going to miss you. You’re so... fun.”

“I’m not.”

“You are,” Dom insisted. “You hide it well, but you are. You have a great sense of humor, you know.”

Luckily, pink cheeks could be blamed on the cold. “Thanks,” Kel said.

Wispy flakes started to fall from the sky, adding a fresh glitter to the sea of white that surrounded them. Kel closed her eyes and breathed in, out, as snow flecks melted on her face.

When she opened her eyes again, Dom was standing up. They met eyes, and there was something, a thread of tension that hadn’t been there before. He offered her a hand up. She took it. Even through thick gloves, the touch of his hand could make butterflies swirl in her stomach.

“How about that snowman?” Dom said, his easy grin cutting the tension between them.

She smiled back. “I’d like that.”

Covered in snow, they strolled off together in search of a carrot and some buttons.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The world and characters of Tortall belong to Tamora Pierce, not to me. Written for kati, who wanted Kel/Dom shenanigans, for the wishing tree at fiefgoldenlake.proboards.com!


End file.
